playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Ethan Mars Moveset
Ethan Mars is the main protagonist of Heavy Rain, one of the four lead playable characters in it (the other three being Scott Shelby, Norman Jayden and Madison Paige) and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography JASON?? JASON! *Up until 2009, Ethan lived an idyllic and happy life as a successful architect alongside his loving wife Grace Mars and his two sons, Jason and Shaun Mars. However, Ethan's life took the first of two tragic turns when his son Jason was killed. Heavy Rain focuses on Ethan during the kidnapping of his second son, Shaun Mars, showing things that he made for saving his son. THE LEGACY OF ETHAN MARS: *Heavy Rain Arcade Opening Rival *RIVAL: Abe *Reason: Ethan, focused only on saving his son, meets Abe. The two show some respect to each other on how they went through hell to save what they love (Ethan = Shaun and Abe = His people), but until they learn that only one must proceed, the two begin to fight. *Connection: Both went through hell to save their loved ones. Ending Gameplay Ethan actually can't fight. With that, he has, by far, the most unique playing style in the entire game. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'The Helicopter' - - Ethan spins Jason up to three times. Works just as Jak's spin attack. *'Sword Fight' - or + - Ethan lunges a fake sword, capable of stunning the opponent. *'Strong Dad' - + - Ethan does a single uppercut with small A.O.E just as he was lifting his two sons. *'Diplomatic Incident' - + - Throws a plate at the opponent and causes temporary stun. *'Aerial Helicopter' - (Air) *'Aerial Sword Fight' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Strong Dad' - + (Air) *'Aerial Diplomatic Incident' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Knife' - ( ) - Ethan slashes a knife foward, that can be chained into two additional hits. *'Saw' - or + ( ) - Ethan does a lunging slash with a saw that, just like the knife, can be chained, but in only one hit. *'Drink' - + - Makes Ethan temporarily prevented from being stunned and staggered, also reduces AP loss when throwed or hit by items. *'Hatchet' - + ( ) - Ethan slams the Hatchet into the opponent and can be chained with another hit. *'Aerial Knife' - (Air) *'Aerial Saw' - or + (Air) *'Drink Toss' - + (Air) - Ethan throws the drink away. *'Drink Toss "Down"' - + (Air) - Ethan throws the drink downwards. center (Circle Moves) *'Object Throw' - - Ethan throws a projectile at the enemy. It can be either a Chair, a Guitar, a Book or a Clothes Rack. *'Gun Shot' - or + - Ethan shoots the opponent. Works the same as Nathan Drake's Magnum, but causes temporary stun instead of a knockback. *'Eletric Condensers' - + - Spawns eletric condensers around Ethan, similiar to Nariko's Purgatory. Instead of falling into the ground, opponents are stunned like in the other eletricity-based moves. *'Glass Floor' - + - Ethan throws a match; Shards of glass form on the ground below him, functions like Sir Daniel Fortesque's Dragon Potion move. *'Aerial Object Throw' - (Air) *'Aerial Gun Shot' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Eletric Condensers' - + (Air) *'Glass Fall' - + (Air) - Ethan falls with shards of glass around him. (Throws) *'Fateful Tackle' - or - Ethan tackles opponent into the ground, similiar when he tries to save Jason. *'See Saw' - - Ethan launches the opponent with a see saw. *'I'm a father too...' - - Ethan headshots a kneeling opponent (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Merry-go-Round' - (Level 1): Ethan pushes his son Shaun on the merry-go-round. Works like Raiden's Level 1. *'The Bear' - (Level 2): A car appears and Ethan rides it, running around everyone. *'Lexington Station' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Ethan hallucinating in Lexington Station. After it, The player controls Ethan while the stage becomes grayscale and a dense crowd fills all platforms. Opponents' movements are slow, and they carry bright red ballons to show where they are. As Ethan wades through the croud they drop to the floor, and contact with enemies shall do the same before killing them. Intros and Outros Introduction Ethan stands still completating various thoughts above their head. Winning Screen Celebrates Losing Screen *He kneels down, defeated, while saying: "Shaun, forgive me..." *Surrenders to a cop. Costumes Beloved Father The default appearance of Ethan. Brown Jacket, jeans and black shoes *Blue Jacket, White Skin and Black hair *Brown Jacket, White Hair and Black Jeans *Black-White Jacket, Black Hair and Black Jeans. Mall Ethan Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears in The Mall. *Default: blue shirt, blue jeans and black boots *Red shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots *Blue shirt, Red jeans and black boots *Black Shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Home Ethan Ethan as he appears in his home, playing with his sons. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Minion Madison Paige *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Ethan Mars. Category:Blog posts